


Open your eyes

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not exactly kind to WestAllen or Iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Getting injured in a fight with Killer Forst and Savitar, Barry learns some truths that shall forever change his life with beginning to understand certain mistakes he made and needing to fix them. Particularly involving his now broken relationship with Caitlin who is now Killer Frost who their feelings towards each other can only be described as complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

**I do not own The Flash, or anything related to the DC verse.**

* * *

Empty street in Central City filled with deserted buildings that is a result of never repaired damage caused by Zoom’s earth 2 metahuman army

Currently Savitar in his full suit of armor with Killer Frost standing beside him. A block down and crouched behind a building’s wall is Barry in his Flash suit, while clutching his left side that has an ice spike in it. Barry can feel some his ribs are broken with his back hurting, also due to getting punched and thrown around by Savitar.

“Are you ok?” Iris asked through the com in his cowl.

“No, I’m not” Barry grit through his teeth painfully while pulling the ice spike out of his side.

“Alright if you can get your healing to work somewhat, I have an idea or two for how to beat them without you getting even more hurt… hopefully” Cisco said over the com.

“No Cisco you’re not. Barry listen to me, get back here and let your other self-come find me. If it’s you he’ll still be in love with me and I can talk him down” Iris said.

“What? No forget it” Cisco said before Barry even could.

“Sorry Iris I’m not doing that” Barry replied.

“Barry that’s an order. Let me do this and I can talk him down” Iris said snapping.

“No” Barry said after a moment.

“What? You have to listen to me” Iris said surprised.

“No letting you order me around is why I’m hurt in the first place” Barry said grimly.

“Besides who put you in charge in the first place?” Cisco asked.

“The both of you, shut up. Let me think for a moment alone… I’m the only one who can beat them. No one else” Barry said.

Hearing Iris and Cisco about ready to go speak again Barry clicks the com off with being, fed up with getting interrupted or the arguments.

Because like saying just a moment before he needs to think, and frankly despite the team with them over the years there will be the part of Barry who is the loner in the lab.

Running through various ideas Barry remembers something Eobard told him once “Your powers are limited by the mental limitations you place upon them. You can do a lot more only you run from it. But the future Flash understands.”

Calming his breathing Barry enters his mental mind palace used to store his thoughts in high-stress situations so he can think rationally. Thinking about what Eobard said, along with just how more powerful Savitar is for a few moments.

Suddenly all that clicks together as Barry realizes what Eobard really means and decides that his old mentor is right. Has been placing limitations of his own making from even his own limited thinking plus fearing what would happen if he really went that far. 

Closes his eyes, Barry, deciding to for the first time in his entire life pushes that aside, with truly embracing the power from within himself because of the speed force letting it flow through him completely.

Opening his eyes glancing down can see his wound is already healed as the damaged material is replaced too by the speed force itself, and Barry can feel his bones have healed as well.

As the speed force crackles around his eyes, near his hands and feet Barry standing up takes off in a run. The Flash reaches the speed needed to breach the time barrier literally within two seconds of taking off but does not travel years through time in either direction.

Rather just uses it to maintain the same few minutes while simultaneously running around the entire Earth and without tiring, something Barry knows not even Savitar can achieve.

Moving back into the street where Savitar and Killer Frost is, Barry with no longer doing any time traveling. Eying them both for a second The Flash takes off into a run once more as his entire body is filled with speed force energy with it crackling off him as lighting.

Just as Savitar turns to see The Flash coming towards him it is already too late as Barry already upon his future self. Punching directly into Savitar’s armor Barry transfers all the built-up energy from running around the world into that punch which flows through Savitar’s armor turning it into dust.

As the world for both Barry’s comes back to normal Savitar stumbles back in total shock upon having his armor destroyed like that. Before Killer Forst or Savitar can make a move, The Flash with his right-hand vibrating reaches over placing it into Savitar’s chest killing him.

Moments later Savitar fades from existence as the future events which created him never comes to pass since he was not around to create them by killing Iris West. The Flash despite disliking having to kill knows it was needed to stop a monster and if no prison can hold him, knows it will be the same for his future time remnant too.

“You killed him, you killed the man I love” Killer Frost screams out angrily.

Barry glances over is in shock for a moment as Killer Frost raises up her hands sending a massive blast of ice towards him. Thinking on instinct Barry controls the molecules inside his own body to let the ice pass harmlessly through him while throwing a small blast of lighting into Killer Frost.

Enough to render Frost out cold with no damage to her body at all, and as she falls downward Barry has already moved forward carefully catching the unconscious Catlian Snow. 

Glancing down at her in concern, Barry thinks over what she said referring to his future self and based on that assumes it’s not that far from him either, realizes they have a lot to talk about. Especially given his own feelings towards her that are complicated as well, and even more so for still being engaged to Iris.

Something Barry has the feeling is about to change since Iris and he are in for a long overdue conversation.

“Barry, are you there?” Cisco said over the com.

“Yeah I’m here” Barry said with a tired sigh “It’s over. I’ll explain everything when I get there.”

Suddenly the Flash runs where within a minute is already across the entire city and at the Star Labs building.

* * *

Later in the training room

Barry now in normal clothes is sitting on the treadmill going over the past hour where after bringing Catlian back with putting her in the pipeline as the sole remaining prisoner they have. Due to giving most of the metahuman prisoners over to Iron Heights instead of very illegal and at times inhuman cells they used to keep most of the metahuman prisoners in.

Which doesn’t plan to keep Caitlin in there forever, just until he can get through to Killer Frost to get his best friend back. And if Barry is being completely honest with himself the woman he loves but never perused it due to his obsession with Iris.

Regarding Iris that is a talk he needs to have, but frankly has been putting it off at the moment. Since he pretty much completely ignored Iris once getting back here, because mostly there were other people around and this a conversation they need to have in private. 

“Surprised your not home already” Cisco said walking into the room.

“Needed some time to think. Where are the others?” Barry asked while getting to his feet.

“Joe has some cases to finish up and Iris went to your guy's apartment. What exactly happened out there? Other than Savitar being dead it still doesn’t explain how your system went dead for a couple of minutes” Cisco said.

“Probably an effect of me running around the entire earth a few times in the same couple of minutes” Barry replied.

“What?” Cisco asked surprised.

“I needed enough energy to destroy Savitar’s armor entirely” Barry said.

“Yeah, how exactly did you pull that off?” Cisco asked.

“I quit putting the mental limitations on myself to keep my powers in check. That’s how I healed myself so quickly and beat Savitar” Barry said.

“Yeah” Cisco starts but decides to not bring up the unpleasant topic of killing Savitar for now.

“After beating Savitar I’ve realized I’ve really been struggling with certain villains when I could stop them in mere minutes something that I’m going to do instead of wasting time and letting them possibly hurt innocent people” Barry said.

Nodding “I know she’s going to be your wife, but Iris is really starting to get on my bad side with how she orders us all around like thinking she’s the boss. Reminds me of Felicity’s egotistical attitude” Cisco said.

“Yeah it does, and Iris is on my last nerve as well. Besides I don’t think you’ll have to worry about her being my wife for much longer” Barry replied.

“You're going to call it off?” Cisco asked.

Barry gives a nod in response.

“Thank you, I was wondering when you would come to your senses. Now maybe you are going to stop forgetting about the rest of us” Cisco said with a sense of relief.

“What?” Barry asked confused.

“You really don’t know, do you? Barry ever since you’ve began dating Iris and especially since discovering Savitar was going to kill her she has been all you’ve been focused on. You don’t spend any time with Joe, Caitlin, Harry or me anymore” Cisco said.

“Since all I’ve been doing is focusing on her” Barry said in realization and understanding “Even at the cost of the people in the city.”

“Yep” Cisco replied.

“That’s something I’m going to change, I have to” Barry said.

“What are we going to do about Caitlin?” Cisco asked.

“We are going to get her back from Killer Frost” Barry said.

“Yeah but it’s not going to be easy. Then again it never is. It might not even work” Cisco said.

“Well I’m like Luke Skywalker, I’m not going to give up on hoping otherwise” Barry replied.

“Yeah tell the people who did The Last Jedi that cause they for sure did” Cisco said.

“Very true. It really was bad and I’m going to be sure to never see anything they produce ever again” Barry said.

“Disney and Lucasfilm for sure killed Star Wars with the last film. With even making the female characters in this new stuff from the films to the comics act like Felicity or worse at times” Cisco said.

“Thanks for reminding me of that” Barry replied with a slight shutter.

“Hey, it wasn’t pleasant for me to think about either” Cisco said.

“One thing I’ve wondered given how you can view other worlds did you ever discover a universe where we actually existed in the Star Wars universe?” Barry asked.

“Yep. I’ve seen one where Oliver and you are fighting the Empire along with Luke, Han and the rest of them” Cisco said with a grin.

“Ah sweet” Barry replied a similar smile.

“By the way if Iris does kick you our or you need the space my door is always open” Cisco said.

“Thanks” Barry said towards the man he considers his best friend and knows the feeling is mutual.

“Good luck with Iris” Cisco said before turning around and leaving.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this. As always let me know what you think in a review if you want.**

**Now the first thing is yeah, I pretty much just let Barry go all the way for using his power and like Eobard said at some point in the Flash series is the future Barry from 2024 can go as fast as he wants.**

**And really the reason why you never see in shows, films or comics is heroes like Barry or Clark Kent using the full extent of their powers to say just take the bad guys down before they can blink is the story would be extremely short.**

**I felt like exploring something like that in this fic.**

**Moving on yeah, I know I threw Iris under the bus for how neither Barry or Cisco like her ordering them around which is my dig at the Flash showrunners in season 4.**

**Like I know for sure in the Flash 4x02 episode Iris told Barry directly how to beat the metahuman of the week threat. And I know that’s just one of the times they kind of have now made Iris the unofficial leader of Team Flash, very similar to Felicity being the unofficial leader of Team Arrow.**

**Well, the biggest one is Iris being the leader of Team Flash when Barry was gone despite the fact she has no real leadership experience when other people like Cisco or Joe would have been way more qualified.**

**Since this does take place in season 3 of The Flash I wanted to address one of the biggest issues with season 3 of the Flash, is they’ve turned Barry into this self-centered winy, jerk who only cared about keeping Iris alive.**

**Not the hero from the end of season 1 who put everybody else above his own personal needs of saving his mother.**

**Moving on yes, I know The Last Jedi film was not out yet as of Flash season 3 but I simply moved the film up for being released so I could use it in Barry and Cisco’s conversation.**

**Finally, this is going to be a Barry/Caitlin pairing since I want to actually try my hand at writing this. Personally, I’d say the characters have chemistry and there have been hints of they might care for each more than just friends in the show, but nothing ever really came about it.**

**Until the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys**

**So, thanks for all the support with this and a new chapter**

**Do not own Flash or anything in the Arrowverse**

* * *

Later at an apartment

Iris is standing in the living room, dressed in a pair of pajamas with silently fuming at her fiancé. Barry ignored her orders, has been ignoring her since getting back to Star Labs or has returned home yet so she can find out what is going on with him.

Hearing the door open and close Iris turns around to see Barry standing there, a slight mix of emotions on his face.

"What do you think you've been doing earlier? You ignored my orders and have been ignoring me since then. I'm going to be your wife and you don't need to treat me this way" Iris said angrily.

Meeting her eyes "Quit acting like Felicity Smoak thinking you're in charge of the team and listen. You are not a leader material, you're a reporter and certainly not experienced at all in handling metahumans like the rest of us" Barry said sharply.

"Don't talk to me like this" Iris replied upset.

"I think I have an easier time dealing with Harry than you" Barry said pulling his ring off and dropping it to the floor.

"What are you doing? You are seriously not calling our marriage off, are you?" Iris asked glaring.

"That's exactly what I'm doing. And I can't believe I didn't see this before but I'm starting to realize just how selfish and immature you really are. I should have realized this years ago, but I was so wrapped up in the fantasy version of you I didn't" Barry said.

"I am not selfish or immature" Iris said.

"After finding out I was the Flash you blamed me for Eddie getting kidnapped when there was nothing I could have done to stop it. When you were in a relationship with Eddie you all but threw yourself at me, then ran back to Eddie as a cover knowing how much it would hurt me. You ruined my relationship with Lina outside of my own dumb choices, and there is other stuff you have done" Barry replied.

"You're misremembering that stuff" Iris said with a shake of her head.

"No, I think I'm truly remembering things very clearly now. I don't love you Iris and I've wasted years of my life running after something I don't even want" Barry replied grimly.

"Fine if you really want us to not be married then we won't" Iris said angrily removing her ring and throwing it at him.

Barry simply picks up both rings and vibrates them both hard enough to turn them into dust then lets that dust simply fall into the air.

"Stay out of my life Iris West and do not ever come around Star Labs again unless it's say an invasion of Gorillas or aliens" Barry said getting his emotions back under control.

Before Iris can even respond Barry has already left the room and speeding off somewhere.

* * *

few hours later at the pipeline in STAR Labs

Barry walks down the tunnel having needed to go spend some time getting his head clear. Now Barry knows it's time to bring a friend back, hitting the side button to cause the circular door to open revealing Killer Frost inside her cell.

"Oh, hello Flash, you miss me?" Killer Frost asked smirking.

"Yes. We need to talk Caitlin" Barry said walking forward.

"Don't call me that" Killer Frost said angrily.

"Why? It's your real name" Barry said stopping just outside her cell.

"It's the name of a person who is dead to me" Killer Frost replied bitterly.

"No, it's the name of a person who you want dead. Because then your life would be a lot easier, only you can't get rid of her. That's proven by how many chances you've had to kill Cisco, me and the rest of us but still can't" Barry said.

"And you just want her back with me all gone, don't you" Killer Frost replied bitterly.

"No," Barry said with a shake of his head then meeting her gaze "For the rest of them maybe, but I want both of you. Because you're the same person to me. Your good and bad I'll take all of it, any day."

"Really? Aren't you married?" Killer Frost asked with a smirk.

Showing her his now ringless hand "No I broke things off with Iris. Partially because we were not good each other, especially since she brings out the worst in me. Frankly, I'm still surprised she didn't get a restraining order on me years ago given my obsession certainly warranted one" Barry said.

"Anybody in your life who you would consider would bring out the best in you?" Killer Frost asked.

"You" Barry said simply.

"Don't even go there, you ignored me for years" Killer Frost said resentfully.

"For years? Sounds like Caitlin is not as dead as you want her to be" Barry said.

"Unfortunately," Killer Frost said.

"You know you could let Caitlin co-exist alongside you" Barry said.

"I'm not sure she is entirely fond of that idea either" Killer Frost said.

"Well maybe if Caitlin, you quit trying to shut Frost out entirely and you quit trying to hurt the people you still care for then maybe Caitlin would let you" Barry said.

"If there was some agreement, between us I would be spending my time as doctor tending to whatever metahuman you drag into STAR labs. No thanks, I prefer some action" Killer Frost said.

"You could always help me on the field" Barry said.

"Sorry but no. I still want you all to die" Killer Frost said.

"Yeah, I don't think so. If you actually wanted us dead, we would be dead" Barry said.

"Why don't you open this prison and see for yourself" Killer Frost said, with a light sneer.

"I just might. I do know one thing you might both agree on is what you yelled at me after I killed Savitar" Barry said.

"Do not even go there. Because you've been obsessed over Iris West for years and even though you broke up with her you'll go crawling back eventually" Killer Frost replied angrily.

"Yeah, I used to be. I'm not anymore, hearing you say it and a few other things forced me to confront truths I've been running from" Barry said.

"I don't believe you. Not even Savitar felt that way towards me" Killer Frost replied angrily.

Barry glances off for a moment like weighing his options before refocusing on the glass door.

Coming to a choice Barry walks literally right through the door itself and stands less than a foot away from Killer Frost. Killer Frost makes an ice knife in her left hand with immediately going to stab Barry in his head, only for him to grab Frost's wrist half way stopping the metahuman.

"I love you" Barry said looking her directly in the eyes.

"I'm still going to kill you" Killer Frost said, but it's barely even believable.

Letting out a brief smirk Barry leans his face down slightly to kiss Killer Frost on her lips. For a moment Barry's skin turns blue only for it to return to its natural color as Barry is drawing on the endless speed force to maintain his body heat.

Dropping the ice knife which shatters to the floor Killer Frost returns the kiss for a moment, enjoying the literal warmth that is coming from inside of Barry before stepping back.

Looking at him in surprise "How are you able to last and not turn into a cold corpse?" Killer Frost asked.

"Speed force" Barry replied with a shrug.

"You are probably the only guy on this planet I can actually kiss without killing. Not that I'm complaining" Killer Frost said with a grin then drops it "But Caitlin still is not coming back."

"All I want is you to not trying to be a criminal or hurting my family. Other than that, as much as I want Caitlin back I'll take you all the same" Barry said.

"You're serious?" Killer Frost asked.

"When are you going to get it. Caitlin or Killer Frost whatever you want to call yourself, you're both the same to me. My original plan was to get Caitlin back entirely, but I realized that was a stupid one. The both of you are the same person and you're not completely evil" Barry said.

"Then what am I?" Killer Frost asked.

"Lost, angry and hurt. You are all of Caitlin's darker traits that she kept buried for years all into one persona" Barry said.

After a moment Killer Frost remains silent then suddenly her skin color fades away to normal. The only remaining trace of Killer Frost on Caitlin is her hair is white.

"Hello, Barry" Caitlin said looking at him, with her normal smile.

"You both managed to figure out how to co-exist?" Barry asked, inwardly bursting with joy.

"Yep. My personality is probably going to end up being a little mixed as we… I figure out how to readjust" Caitlin replied.

"No more we?" Barry asked.

"Not as frequently. You were right, Killer Frost may be all of my darker traits but it's still me" Caitlin said, "You played us both pretty well in all of that."

"I had Oliver Queen for a mentor and Savitar might still have been my time remnant, but there is a part of him in me as well" Barry said grimly.

Glancing around "Uh you want to get us out of here?" Caitlin asked.

"Oh right" Barry said grabbing her arm "Here."

Barry still having ahold of Caitlin walks them both through the cell door and into the pipeline tunnel.

"You know those cells are supposed to be able to a speedster including you as well" Caitlin said.

"Not with me like this. On running basically, the full power of the speed force that my body can take to its highest limit without being destroyed" Barry replied.

"Something changed for you with your abilities recently, hasn't it?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah I stopped holding myself back on the mental limitations" Barry said.

"Are you sure that is wise for the obvious reasons?" Caitlin asked.

"It's still concerning to me sure, but I keep it in check without turning into Zoom or Savitar" Barry replied.

Deciding to change the subject Caitlin leans over kissing Barry on the lips who returns it as Caitlin wraps his arms around his neck. After a moment they break apart for air but smiling at each other, happy.

"I was just testing to see how it felt not being Killer Frost. Purely scientific and all that" Caitlin said.

"Sure" Barry replied, "And what did your scientific conclusions give you?"

"I like doing it both ways" Caitlin said.

"Good. Not going to lie but when your Killer Frost well that has it's own appeal" Barry said.

Interrupting them is a voice from the entrance door to the pipeline "Well when you said you were going to get Caitlin back this was the last thing I expected" Cisco said.

"How much did you watch on the video camera? All of it?" Barry asked.

"Just about. I know you just broke up with Iris so are you sure moving this fast with Caitlin is a good idea?" Cisco asked.

"I know how this could look but it not what you think. I love Caitlin or Killer Frost, they are the same to me. I care for Iris, but we had was the farthest thing from love as you can get" Barry said.

"You love her? I think you might want to slow down a little man" Cisco said skeptically.

Shaking his head "No it's not a spur of the moment thing. I've had feelings for her for years now just buried really deep because I was focused only on Iris, but recent events brought those feelings upward forcing me to confront them. Like Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade at the end of Vision of Future novel" Barry said.

"Well at least you two aren't Tony and Ziva who finally got together the episode she left the show" Cisco said.

Barry gives a light nod knowing with the TV show reference this is Cisco's way of saying he's fine with them being in a relationship.

"Oh we've got to get to Star City" Caitlin said like a sudden horror comes upon her from suddenly remembering some important information.

"What?" Barry and Cisco asked at the same time.

"Savitar shared information about what was going on in Oliver's life during this time, and my dates are correct he's probably going to be kidnapped by Prometheus very soon" Caitlin said.

"I'm guessing it gets worse" Cisco said with a sense of dread.

"Very. Adrian Chase manages to help torture Oliver into believing he killed because he liked it like some sicko would. Eventually Chase's plan ends with setting bombs off on some island and killing most of Oliver's friends and family" Caitlin replied.

"We need to get over to Star City then to stop this" Barry said glancing at her "Killer Frost might be useful."

"She's more than fine for coming out to play" Caitlin said smirking.

After a near minute, Caitlin's skin color and appearance changes into one belonging to Killer Frost. Glancing over Caitlin is surprised to see Barry already in his Flash suit, with his cowl up.

"That was quick" Cisco said.

"I made the suit out of the speed force like it did when I got out the first time. Still has the earpiece and everything" Barry said.

"That beats having to carry your suit around everywhere in a bag" Cisco said.

"Yep. Shall we?" Barry asked looking over at his girlfriend.

"Certainly" Caitlin said.

"There are trackers in Green Arrow's suit and the rest for any of the members of his team. In the STAR Labs database is a file with the GPS information to access those trackers, which Oliver gave me. Use a Palmer Tech satellite to locate him" Barry said.

"On it. Give me more than a few seconds though" Cisco said before turning around and leaving.

The Flash picks up Killer Frost in his arms before speeding out of STAR Labs and within some several minutes they reach Star City. Flash comes to a stop outside a building where Cisco has located the Green Arrow's GPS location.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this**

**Yeah Arrow wise I decided to make the ending of 5x23 when Adrian Chase sets those bombs off on Lian Yu have a lot more realistic consequences meaning pretty much everybody on the island ends up dead.**

**Instead of just Samantha Clayton dead, Thea in a coma, Diggle with some injury and a couple of villains with a bunch of nameless goons.**

**Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys**

**So, I want to thank all of you who have supported this story.**

**This is going to be the final chapter of this one. Sorry for those who wanted more but for me this ending point.**

**Don't own Flash or anything else in the Arrowverse**

* * *

Inside an abandoned building

Flash still carrying Killer Frost is racing through the building's floors one by one until eventually entering a room. Quickly Flash sets Killer Frost down on her feet as they look over to see the Green Arrow battling an unmasked Prometheus, who he gains the advantage over and sends to the floor.

Glancing over both Barry and Caitlin see a hooded woman dressed in black silently entering through a doorway on the opposite side of the room and firing an arrow.

Racing forward Barry catches the arrow moments before it hits Oliver than a minute later Killer Frost fires a blast of ice directly into Talia al Ghul which sends flying back into a wall. Walking over Caitlin seeing the woman trying to get up pins her to the wall by using another blast of ice before striking rendering Talia out cold with a blow to the face using her fist. Meanwhile, Barry tosses the arrow in his hand across the room.

As Adrian reaches for his discarded sword the Green Arrow pulls out an arrow from his quiver and shoves it into Prometheus's chest right near his heart. Coughing up blood Chase looks up at Oliver manically grinning.

"Looks like I was right about being a monster who kills because he can after all. Remember this as die I was right" Adrian replied.

"No, you're wrong. I'm killing you since I learned from Darhk murdering Laurel how pretending to be the Flash or The Atom doesn't work for me. You're the monster who comes up with excuses to kill, not me" Oliver said.

Whatever Adrian could have said next never comes out since he takes his final breath and his eyes roll to the back of his head, before slumping to the ground lifeless.

Glancing at them both "So what are you two doing here?" Oliver asked.

"Preventing a far darker future. Don't worry this isn't going to end up like Flashpoint, I hope" Barry said.

Nodding Oliver walks over to Talia whose out cold body is held up against the wall, and presses on her throat in a similar manner he learned from Shado about how to put somebody in a death like a state. After a moment Talia is awake once more and coming to her senses glares at Oliver. Stepping back some feet Oliver notches an arrow with pointing it directly at Talia, as Barry and Caitlin both turn to look at the daughter of the demon as well.

"Now before you begin yelling about how I am a monster for killing your father who was going to destroy Starling City keep quiet and listen. Or I can just send you to join Ras and be on my way" Oliver growls dangerously.

"Fine, I'll listen" Talia snarls "Not like it will make much difference."

"You do know I survived Ras al Ghul's blade? Your father trained me, and I was Ras when I killed him. Now I made a grave mistake giving Malcolm the ring but one I have since fixed. I get you hate me only I have the feeling you don't have all the facts" Oliver said.

"Yes, I know my father chose you as his heir, but it makes little difference to me. I will never stop coming after you" Talia replied venomously.

Letting out a sigh "Very well" Oliver said before letting go of the string.

The arrow pierces through the ice and into Talia's heart killing her nearly instantly and Oliver lowers his bow.

Suddenly hearing movement, the three of them turn to see Sara in her White Canary suit with a veil covering the bottom half of her face and Diggle in his Spartan gear enter through the doorway.

"Hey guys, good to see you" Barry said cheerfully.

Glancing around "What happened in here?" Diggle asked

"They died" Oliver replied.

Looking at the Green Arrow "Doris Chase died as well, and Samantha is secure" Sara said to her boyfriend.

"Who?" Killer Frost asked.

"Adrian Chase's wife who he killed is Doris and Samantha Clayton was a hostage Chase took" Diggle said.

Tapping the com unit on his chest "Terrific sent an unknown tip to the SCPD once we get out of here, so they can come pick up the bodies" Oliver orders.

"Rodger that GA" Curtis replied over the coms.

"You know Arrow it wouldn't kill you to say thanks or are knowing you it just might" Killer Frost said smirking.

"I knew there was a reason I liked her" Sara replied.

Glancing at the Flash and Frost "Thanks for assist" Oliver said.

"Anytime" Barry said grinning.

"Your welcome Robin Hood" Killer Frost replied.

"I'm not… never mind" Oliver said unhappily at being compared to Robin Hood yet again.

"Did you guys come over for help?" Diggle asked towards the two from Central City.

"Nah no alien invasion this time" Barry said.

"Well that's a relief" Diggle said.

"Just time travel stuff though" Barry said.

"I swear my life used to be normal before you showed up Barry" Diggle said grumbling.

"You considered your client a supposed billionaire playboy running around as the Starling City vigilante as normal? Ok then" Oliver said in one of his rarer moments of humor.

Sara and Barry snicker at that.

"Let's get going" Oliver said.

Green Arrow, White Canary and Spartan exit the room leaving the Flash and Killer Frost standing there.

"At least those changes from flashpoint proved to be a good thing" Barry said.

"What?" Killer Frost asked him curiously.

"Once we beat the Dominators earlier this year I spent some time on the Waverider with Gideon intending to get a better understanding of what my actions on flashpoint caused" Barry said.

"What were the changes compared to the original timeline?" Killer Frost asked.

"Sara decided to remain in Star City after the Legends stopped Vandal Savage and helped Team Arrow beat Damien Darhk who died by Oliver's hand like before. Felicity left the team for good after needing to deal with Havenrock with Curtis taking over the tech support role as you already know" Barry explains.

"Any other changes?" Killer Frost asked.

"Yeah, the Green Arrow never recruited Rene Ramirez, Dinah Drake, Evelyn Sharp or began training Curtis to become a field operative. Which those four all ended up either betraying him or constantly undermining his authority" Barry said.

"Glad it turned out all right for them. Now how about let's head back to Central City" Killer Frost said.

"Any place in particular?" Barry asked.

"My apartment, it's been a long night" Killer Frost replied.

"Certainly" Barry replied before picking her up and speeding off.

* * *

Mere seconds later in an apartment

The Flash comes to a stop inside her living room and sets Caitlin down with her grabbing his arm briefly to keep him from leaving.

"Don't go running off just yet. Could you just say here with me tonight?" Killer Frost asked.

"Sure" Barry said removing his cowl.

Killer Frost changes back into her normal appearance with looking over at Barry.

"Going to go take a shower then get changed. Your bag of spare clothes is still where you left it last time" Caitlin said.

"Thanks. I'll uh take the couch" Barry said.

"Barry you can use the bed. Besides, we are a couple now and I trust you. It's me I'm not too sure about" Caitlin said.

"As you currently or Frost?" Barry asked.

"Both" Caitlin replied with a smirk.

Barry grins while Caitlin turns around and walks down a hallway to somewhere else in the apartment.

"Well you can never say your life is not interesting Allen" Barry said quietly.

Using his speed Barry finds himself in the bedroom in less than a second with reaching under the bed pulls out a simple duffle bag. Seconds later Barry is in a red T-shirt and gray sweatpants with his Flash suit gone back into the speed force until needed again.

Slipping the back under the bed than pulling the covers back Barry climbs in the bed with laying down and within moments is quickly sleeping.

Close to twenty minutes later Caitlin emerging from the bathroom dressed in a pair of pajamas walks over to her bed and lays down in front of Barry with drifting to sleep. Almost on instinct Barry reaches out and lays one of his arms across Catlin's waist as they snuggle in closer with each other asleep peacefully.

* * *

Near afternoon the following day at Barry's lab in the CCPD

Barry is looking at his computer reading information on various chemical compounds with writing down certain info on a notepad. Given Barry's so focused on his work Barry doesn't even hear Joe enter or even what the man first says until eventually, Joe mentions a name.

"No Julian Desmond left after Caitlin became Killer Frost seemingly for good the second time and has no plans of coming back" Barry said offhandedly then realizing "Sorry, I guess I was a little too Sherlock Holmes focused."

"Ah don't worry about it bar, I'm more than used to it by now. We do need to talk though, and it's not work related" Joe said seriously.

"What about?" Barry asked turning to look at the man.

"Iris told me about what happened, and I talked to Cisco who accidentally let it slip you're with Caitlin now? I've rarely been this disappointed in you but now this one of those times" Joe said sadly.

"Next time you want to know about my personal life come talk to me instead of going behind my back talking to Cisco" Barry said, and trying to push aside the hurt from Joe telling him he's disappointed.

"This is not about me. This is about how badly you've hurt Iris and using Dr. Snow as some rebound" Joe said.

"And what about me Joe, huh? Am I supposed to live my life with a woman I don't love and only cares about herself? Then again you've always cared more about Iris than me when it comes to our relationship" Barry said bitterly.

"What are you even talking about?" Joe asked confused and somewhat angry at that.

"A few years back you told me that I should put my life on hold while I wait for Iris even when she was with Eddie. Despite the very real possibility of her never returning those feelings at all or even choosing to spend her life with somebody else" Barry replied "Of course given all the various timeline changes we possibly never have even had that conversation. It's hard to keep track."

"Well, I just want Iris and you to be happy. But I know I certainly raised you better than to dump your finance and go find another woman the same night" Joe said sternly.

"I don't have to justify my relationship with Caitlin to you or anybody else so back off. And for the record Joe, in a timeline, I changed Iris was still in a relationship with Eddie when she cheated on him with me. I'm not the one you should be giving that lecture to" Barry said.

"What?" Joe said shocked at his daughter even doing such a thing.

"Yeah, she's not the angel either of us wanted Iris to be. That was after she all but admitted to me she would be happy to cheat on Eddie with somebody if Iris thought it was worth it. Despite Iris claiming Eddie was in a joint agreement that looking back was a lie. Eddie was not that type of person" Barry said than bitterly adds "I should have known that she wasn't good for me, but I just chose to pretend otherwise."

"Everybody makes mistakes, Iris is no different. And I know from Cisco you killed Savitar. That's the reason why I don't like the Green Arrow being in your life given his negative influence" Joe said.

"I did what I had to do. And how many times are we seriously going to keep having that same argument over the Green Arrow's methods? For goodness sake Joe, the man helped save the entire world twice" Barry said.

"One day he'll snap if he hasn't already and you'll have to take the Green Arrow down. Frankly, I'm still not convinced Queen didn't kill the mayor along with the other people a few years back. And if you want me to cut Queen some slack you need to do the same with Iris" Joe said.

"Not the same thing Joe, not at all. And if you wish to keep this pointless argument I've got work to do" Barry said.

"Go apologize to Iris, she doesn't deserve how you treated her. Just be sure Caitlin is who you want and not a rebound" Joe said.

"No, I'm the rebound to Iris, her second pick and always have been Joe. Back when Eobard offered me a chance to save my mother Iris told me she had picked Eddie regardless of whatever the future said" Barry said.

Barry watches as Joe leaves the room before turning back to his computer screen with letting out a sigh. Barry knows there is no doubt Caitlin is who he wants and to go back to Iris asking for forgiveness? Barry is not sure he wants to.

Glancing at the clock on the computer Barry decides to take a short break for lunch before coming back to work.

* * *

STAR Labs building in the tech room

Cisco by a workbench hands Caitlin a blue cowl like Barry's only differences is a space for her hair to come out in the back and obviously no lightning bolts near the ears. Caitlin takes the cowl with slipping it on her head and after a moment removes the mask.

"So how does it feel?" Cisco asked grinning.

"Love it" Caitlin replied with a smile.

"Sweet, you are my favorite metahuman," Cisco said.

Caitlin just lets out a light laugh before asking "You spent last night working on this didn't you?"

"Yeah while Barry and you were off helping out Team Arrow I got a few ideas in my head. I figured having a cowl would work better than just running around with your face exposed" Cisco said.

"Well I appreciate it Cisco" Caitlin said.

"I finally got around to asking Liza Snart out and we got together" Cisco said.

"I know Barry told me and good for you" Caitlin said.

Suddenly a voice, "Nice mask" Barry said walking into the room.

Looking over "What are you doing here? I thought you were held up at the CCPD" Cisco asked.

"Nothing that can't wait. I've spent enough time ignoring my family, so I made a quick run over to Italy to get a small amount boxes of Pizza. They are in the main room" Barry said.

"How many is a small amount?" Caitlin asked.

"Oh at least forty or so. A good majority of them is for me and well you know being speedster I need to eat" Barry said.

"Eh who cares, let's go eat" Cisco said grinning.

"Sounds good to me" Barry said extending his arm out for Caitlin.

Caitlin takes Barry's arm as Cisco, Barry, and Caitlin leave the room with walking down the hallway as they head for lunch.

They have been through a lot and while there will always be troubles that lie ahead from evil metahumans, world-conquering aliens, and personal issues. However, the three of them know they will face them together as a family.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review to let me know what you think if you want to**

**Until next time**

**Author's Note:**

> Thus far I have deleted two comments from West/Allen fans complaining like petty school children about my use of the Barry/Iris tag and the fact I put a tag giving in warning it wasn't going to be kind to West/Allen. 
> 
> I put those tags in there so if you want you can avoid this story instead of complaining about my use of the tags to give you fair warning. Apparently to some people you lack the common sense to understand even that. 
> 
> Second my use of the Barry/Iris pairing when it's not the main pairing for this story? Is because at the time this story starts Barry and Iris are in a relationship so it is a fair use of the tag given those conditions. 
> 
> Frankly, people like the ones complaining have no problem putting other pairing tags on stories of fooling people into thinking it's going to be something else when it's really an Olicty or Barry/Iris story but yet throw a fit when I do the same. However, I also give you a fair warning which is more than people like the immature complainers do in the first place. 
> 
> So I wanted to address this issue and frankly, if you want to complain about something, guess you have more reasons now. So go right ahead and type away, because it's going in the delete bin for when you do.


End file.
